Family Visit
by Saiiko808
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo makes his way back to the Class A's dorms, when he gets caught up in a situation not of his own design. At the mercy of two precocious children.
1. Chapter 1

"Bullshit!" a young man roams the now empty campus, his walk lit by the setting sun. On this lone brick-lined path, the sandy blonde trudges along. It had been another long day of supplementary lessons. "Like I don't know how to be a goddamned hero… Just show up and blow away all the problems. Win the day! Ain't that how heroes do it?" His posture was terrible, hands firmly stuffed in his pockets, his back arched as he hunched over glaring at the ground. He was livid, fuming, bursting with his own frustration. His clothes slightly damp from the heat, his uniform dress shirt irritated him as it stuck from time to time. The humidity had him sweating like crazy, his top four buttons undone exposing his toned chest. His slacks were baggy, how he liked it, but they were getting on his nerves with how thick they were. His shoes were uncomfortable, damned new sneakers he somehow got roped into buying.

"Screw this shit!" he shouted out kicking away a stray pebble. It soared away, he got it at the perfect angle, it sailed through the air. Flying especially high, its momentum was like a jet taking off. That was until it unexpectedly made impact with a large metal sign, knocking it loose. The weight of it unhinging from its pole. It swung lowly threatening to fall off. 'SHIT!' the teen thought to himself, he was already under scrutiny with school for fighting, if he gave them another reason to survey him, it'd be another pain in his ass. Looking at the pole as a whole he noticed two children standing by it, they were completely unaware of the impending danger.

'No no no...' He thought to himself hoping nothing would happen. As if to spit in his face the sign began to fall. The thin yet large metal sign was bound to do some damage no matter who it hit. 'Goddammit!' he cursed inwardly, now he had to do something about this.

"WATCH OUT!" He roared at the children charging forward as he blasted off speeding towards them. The smaller of the two yelped in fear, a little girl who curled up squatting with her hands over her head, the larger and probably older of the two, immediately thought to shield his smaller companion.

As if it were in slow motion the sign nearly fell on the children a corner likely being the point of contact, before being knocked away by the teen's forward momentum. Almost like a dropkick, both his feet connected with the broadside of the sign before kicking off, sending the metallic square flying off. Despite kicking off of the sign, he also drifted in the same direction past the kids falling on his side only slightly away from landing on them himself.

Landing on his side, his ribs took the brunt on the impact as he gasped in surprise of the abrupt jolt of pain.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright!?" The little girl approached the teen worriedly questioning her savior. She was only barely standing taller than his collapsed form. A tiny little thing with unbelievably large eyes peered a him in concern. He grunted and groaned, his first reaction was to cuss through the pain as he got up. The hiss of his first profanity slipped from his mouth before he considered not only who he was about to speak to, but also his most recent lesson. How to deal with children, a stupid lesson he only barely listened to. He rose slowly trying to relax his face.

He rolled over carrying himself to one knee as he met the girl's gaze. He probably looked like a mess, this was stupid, what he was about to do was about to be stupid and embarrassing. His face was as relaxed as it could get as he upturned the corners of his mouth attempting to have a comforting smile.

"I'm just fine little lady. More importantly are you alright?" The words were ones he immediately regretted, as they made him want to vomit all his organs out and die. His hand placed just lightly atop the child's silky dark teal hair. And that act just made him wish he could explode his own hands off.

He was disgusted with himself but he still attempted to be kindly to the child.

"Yes! I'm okay. Thank you, Mister!" The little girl was chipper as she bounced under his hand slightly returning his forced smile with a bright and earnest grin."And you?" The teen looked to the older child who was already relaxed his arms crossed. Unusually large hands placed at each elbow. "Fine… Thanks." He replied coolly. An aloof child, his hair covered one eye and shared the same teal coloration. His wide mouth spread across his face like an animal of some sort.

"Good." The teen sighed in relief as he face relaxed to his usual scowl. "Who are you kids anyways." He asked gruffly, his hands returning to their pockets.

"Oh! Oh! My name's Satsuki, and that's my big brother Samidare!" the little one bounced happily, animatedly introducing the pair. "Who are you, Mister?" she questioned, her index finger placed at the corner of her mouth, her head tilted ever so slightly in a cutesy manner. The teen's eyes narrowed something seemed familiar about this child… just who the hell was she?

"Bakugo." He stated plainly, no harm in giving out his name like this… right? It's not like he had some sort of alias to go by and there was no way in hell he'd let word spread that he let children be on a first name's basis with him.

"Thank you so much Mister Bakugo."

Something about the way she said that made him cringe a little. As sweet as she was being something about her tone of voice made her sound like she was talking to an old man. He sighed scratching his head, he was stuck with them now.

"So what dragged you to Yuuei, kids?" though his words and tone were less than comforting, both kids seem to pick up that it was his default attitude. "We were actually trying to visit our big sister!" Satsuki chirped before letting out a squeak of a croak.

Eerie…

"She goes to school here, the Hero department, Class A. You probably know where the dorms are right, Sir?" Samidare spoke up his tone, while polite at first already betrayed that he was suggesting almost expecting that Bakugo escort them there.

A blunt little punk, isn't he?

"I do. She's probably a classmate..." He grunted walking ahead to lead them. He trailed off trying to pinpoint who's siblings these kids were. Not that it would help, he never actually bothered to memorize actual names of any of the girls. Picking out whatever notable features as their name. 'These are Frogface's brats, arent they?' Bakugo sighed as he hunched over rolling his shoulders.

"Mister that posture is bad for you." Satsuki spoke up hopping next to the young man. "If you keep that up, you won't grow anymore." She lectured out of her depth.

Just as Bakugo was about to make his angry retort, Samidare interrupted. "Remember what Big Sis said Satsuki, if you know it, they know it." He diffused the situation with ease.

"Yeah but it'd still be bad if Mister stopped growing right?"

"He'll be fine Satsuki."

"All right, Sami..."

Bakugo let out a small smirk. The clever little bastard, he knew exactly what was going down and he controlled the situation. "That's right." he responded haughtily. The trio continued in silence, Satsuki occasionally breaking it with off hand comments. Satsuki seemed to be just the tiniest ball of energy as she sprinted around the two boys peering at anything on either side of the brick road they walked down. A statue here, a building there, Satsuki seemed in awe of what had become mundane to the sandy blonde. Reaching the central square of the dormitories the trio stopped in front of class A's dorm.

"Here we are you little bra… Children." Bakugo begrudgingly attempted to sound nice, and he gave them a forced courteous smile.

"Thank you, Mister!" Satsuki bowed several times, her pigtails bobbing with the rhythm.

"We appreciate it." Samidare mimicked the gesture once.

"No problem..." Bakugo ascended the stairs, entering the dorm. The children not too far behind. Immediately as they enter they're hit with a waft of smell of curry, homemade curry for sure. "Mmm… Big sis' curry! C'mon Sami, Mister!" The little girl chanted grabbing both boys hands. Samidare let out a weak retort as Bakugo stifled a profanity. The twists and turns of the first floor's living area eventually led to a kitchen. In the small densely packed room stood a single student, clad in casual wear, her back was faced to them, seemingly lost in thought.

"Big Sis! Big Sis! We made it!" The littlest of the children cheered.

"I know you said to wait by the courtyard, but we got someone to escort us here." Samidare continued.

"Oh? Did you thank them?" The elder sister asked not even turning to her siblings.

"He's right here. Why don't you say hi Mister?"

"Oh it's no trouble… Thank you for helping my siblings, Mister- Eh!" The elder sister turned slowly before catching sight of who this "Mister" just so happened to be. She jumped a little, startled by the unexpected help. "Bakugo?" She questioned awkwardly looking at the teen. "Yeah what of it, Frog Face?" He replied brashly. The mood was heavy, Samidare hesitated not knowing how to work the situation.

"Yep! Mister Bakugo's super nice! First he saved us from a falling sign, then he helped us find you!" Satsuki cut through the tension with ease as she hopped over to her older sister. Not that it solved all the problems, The eldest sibling looked like she stifled her laughter, and the sandy blonde seemingly had another annoyance on his plate. "Well I guess I should thank you, Bakugo." She bowed slightly, her usually long flowing hair tied in a bun. "And my name is Asui." She continued. "We're all Asui." Samidare stated plainly taking a seat at the small kitchen table. 'The sass of that boy… where does he get that bluntness.' the eldest thought to herself. "I suppose you can just call me Tsuyu, then." She sighed, undoing her apron.

"Big Sis's curry… I can't wait!" Satsuki hummed as she seated next to Samidare.

"Honestly… I've been craving it too. Can we eat yet." Samidare leaned on one arm, elbows on the table.

"Luckily for you two, I just finished." Tsuyu replied, searching for a ladle.

"Right drawer." Bakugo droned, still here.

"Ah! Thanks again."

Tsuyu rinsed the ladle, cleaning what dust it may have gathered before preparing some plates and utensils. In the middle of her preparation, she set the table, her hands already clear. She looked up at the still standing teen.

"Will you be joining us?" She asked, bringing her index finger to her cheek and tilting her head ever so slightly.

'That's where I've seen it.'

Before he could decline, the smallest Asui begged. "Oh please mister! You have to." Her eyes were wide, her lips pouted. 'This little brat thinks she can get what she wants!?' Bakugo was annoyed, though his face remained neutral. "No way… I don't need some idiot seeing me here." He responded rudely. The tiny girl looked sad. 'Crocodile Tears' Bakugo thought to himself attempting to make his escape. "If it's the others you're worried about, all of them cleared out for some reason." Tsuyu answered for her little sister. "Please, sit. You wouldn't want to disappoint my little sister, would you?" She was calm but something in her tone almost made the question sound like a threat.

"Fine..."

"Thank you very much."

'Bullshit.'

Tsuyu quickly arranged another plate for Bakugo as he sat irritated with the girl. He shot a glare that she was unfazed by, suddenly he was infuriated. Not that he was about to do something about it.

"Bakugo would you be so kind as to help me with the pot?" Tsuyu asked struggling with the large pot of curry.

He approached her grabbing the pot. "Why the hell would you make so much?" He whispered next to her. "I made some for everyone in the building, even for you." she replied before turning to the table.

It was a four seat table, Bakugo and Tsuyu sat at opposite ends as they ate in silence.

"Big Sis, we saw you on T.V., the sports festival." Satsuki broke the silence.

"Oh did you? Did you happen to watch the whole thing?" Tsuyu smiled at her sister.

"Nope, I didn't want to after you stopped competing."

"I did." Samidare answered in between bites. "Katsuki Bakugo won the entire thing."

"You won mister!? Congrats!" Satsuki excitedly cheered for the teen. Katsuki nodded slightly, he may have won, but that win was ultimately shameful to him.

"He was incredibly skilled, ferocious. An exemplary combatant." Samidare described him with gusto. Katsuki swelled in pride. 'Damned right.' He smirked to himself. "It's a shame his attitude was so harsh. He probably scared off would be fans." Samidare continued without second thought. He obviously struck a nerve. Katsuki was about to shout back. "Now Samidare, don't be rude." Tsuyu chided the boy to Katsuki's surprise. "If he didn't scare you two off today, he must be getting better about it." A backhanded defense was all she gave him.

The group continued to eat occasionally having other conversations on various topics, some that even Katsuki involved himself in. They finished their meals in a more comfortable silence.

"So father will be picking you two up at the school's entrance?" Tsuyu cleared the table, placing the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah… It's getting dark. He's probably on his way now." Samidare replied handing the rest of the dishes with Satsuki.

"Then I'll escort you there."

"Oh! Will you be coming too Mister Bakugo?"

"What? Why should it?"

"Don't be mad that my sister's fond of you. Will you escort us there, Katsuki?" Tsuyu asked, though it seemed more like a demand. Katsuki grunted, accepting. Again these damned brats were still his problem.

On the now darkened path, the night breeze was comforting with it's coolness. The group of four made their way back to the entrance of the school. Nothing about the situation seemed all that awkward now. The silence was actually comforting as Satsuki had tuckered herself out. Samidare, not one for many words carried his little sister on his back as they marched forward. At the end of a long path stood an older very frog-like gentleman, he parked his car at the entrance, waving to the children.

"I've got it from here." Samidare spoke up readjusting Satsuki on his back. "We wouldn't want Dad seeing you with a boy would we Tsu?" He turned to the older pair. "And I'm sure you'd hate the third degree in Pops would give you. You're not even Sis' boyfriend right, Bakugo?"

"Little shit… But you're right. I'm leaving." Katsuki sighed walking back to the dorm.

"See ya sis." Samidare smiled running off before she could argue.

'I guess I'll just head back.' she thought to herself turning back, noting that Bakugo was walking at a snail's pace. Catching up she looked at him. He towered over the girl, at most she was at chest level with the boy, speaking of chest however. "Aren't you cold, Bakugo?" Tsuyu asked leaning into his peripheral sight, her questioning pose ever familiar. "What? No." He replied curiously. "Why are you even talking to me? The kids are gone." He continued not realizing his slight undress.

"I thought it would be nice. The stroll is a long one at this pace."

All he could do was reply with a simple grunt.

"Thank you for humoring my family, Katsuki."

"Who said you could call me that."

"I wouldn't care who denied me that."

"Hmph… You're welcome." He sighed throwing his hands behind his head, as he stared at the starry night.

"Though I have to say I'm impressed."

"What?"

"Satsuki's a friendly kid, but she also seems to know when to be cautious of potential threats."

"And…?"

"She seems to be really fond of you. You must have done something right is all I'm saying."

"I do everything right, Asui."

"Mhmm… Tell yourself that, Bakugo." she was a mischievous one, Tsuyu Asui.

The stroll was at its end. The pair had made it back to the dorm without a hitch. Standing at the bottom of the stairway Tsuyu turned to Katsuki looking up at the teen.

"This was nice, Bakugo. We should do it again sometime."

"Don't bet on it, Asui."

Katsuki made his way up the stairs ahead of her. Though he wouldn't bet on it, he didn't rule out the possibility of having another plate of that admittedly delicious curry. Returning to their separate dorm rooms, Tsuyu also had the feeling she may be eating with Bakugo again, someday soon.

The next morning was not a quietly peaceful one like one should hope, as Katsuki Bakugo was already on a tirade against a certain Soy Sauce faced goof. One who had just so happened to take pictures of said Katsuki Bakugo enjoying a peaceful dinner and stroll with the Asui siblings.

"Goddamned Soy Sauce! Delete those pictures you jackass." He wrestled the ever grinning boy to the ground as some of the other students surrounded them. "I'll kill you!" He continued wresting with the lanky teen, before the phone swapped hands. "No way, Bakugo. Ain't nothing wrong with a good dinner." A redheaded teen answered, phone in hand. "Besides, this is totally the cutest." A pink girl hung from the redhead's shoulder. "You too! I'll kill all of you bastards!" He roared. Just another day in the daily lives of Class A.


	2. Chapter 2

'So… Hungry.'

It had been a month since he got his hero license, two since he had dinner with the Asui's. Tonight had dragged on a lot longer than he had expected, a patrol that went way over time despite the city streets being peaceful. Without much hero work to be done he pretty much got roped into every citizen's mundane problems.

'Patrol is such bullshit!' Katsuki thought to himself entering the market. He'd been frequenting this particular shop recently, it was next to the station and only a few blocks away from the hero office. Not only that it was close to his home. Each time he'd go and scour the displays for half off bentos. The market itself was a fairly busy as always. Brightly lit, colorful palette, aisles of shelves nearly overflowing with gaudily packaged goods, the sight itself annoyed Katsuki to no end. Making his way through he noticed as people visibly avoided him, the look on his face must have been something fierce. He let his nose guide him as he trudged along to the food area. He arrived to only a handful of the pre-made meals, none of which looked particularly appetizing.

'They taste like shit, but I ain't got time to cook.'

Perusing the meals, his stomach growled. He growled back at it in frustration. His wallet decided his dinner for tonight as he grabbed the cheapest thing he could find. "Fuck this shit..." He grumbled lowly eyeing the meal. He sighed deeply his posture worsening as he hunched lower. "Mister Bakugo, you shouldn't say bad words." the voice of a little girl chimed into his ear over the sounds of customers and the ambiance familiar to any supermarket.

"Shit!" he jumped.

"Stop it!" she croaked in a fake huff. Her small frame animatedly playing up a displeased posture. Her arms crossed as she turned away puffing her cheeks.

'This brat… What the hell is she doing here?' he glared at the tadpole, suddenly he wasn't alone. Much worse, he new he had no way to avoid this person. He sighed, tapping his heel impatiently.

"I'm telling big sis on you!" She stomped her foot down, pointing at the teen.

"Why the hell would I care about that!?" He growled at the girl. Bending lower to get in her face he snarled, but she would not be disturbed.

"Are you causing problems for my sister Bakugo?" An older feminine voice spoke up from behind him, even in the sea of voices he would know that one anywhere.'Of course she's here...' he sighed already completely done with this night. "Hmph!" He crossed his arms turning to face her.

"You..." He glared at the like his eyes could explode things.

"Big sis, big sis! Mister Bakugo was swearing." the tiny child hopped over to her sister playfully hiding behind her.

"So what, your sister knows that. It ain't like she can do anything about it." He hunched over, were as he usually towered over both Asui's he peeked just over the elder's shoulder. He was in a foul mood as of today he was hardly interested in fooling around with the child, much less the both of them.

"Besides, don't you know how to greet your elders." He stepped pass the elder Asui to look at the younger.

"Oh! That's right!" The little girl realized, popping out from behind her sister. "Good evening Mister Bakugo, it's nice to see you again." She bowed deeply as her little pigtails followed suit.

"Hmph, that's more like it." He huffed crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Satsuki's right Bakugo, you should cut down on the swearing." She plainly stated. "You'll lose your only fan."

"Shut it. What the hell are you even doing here Asui?" he turned his attention to the elder sister.

"Mom and Dad are working late today and Big Sis just got off for the night so she's going to make us dinner tonight." The little Asui announced. "Those meals are yucky aren't they Mister Bakugo? Why don't you come eat with us?" she continued already giving both teens begging eyes.

"Now, now Satsuki. I'm sure Bakugo has better things to do than eat another meal with us." Tsuyu bent down to her little sister tapping a single finger on her head. "But-" Satsuki tries to argue, still giving those begging eyes.

"I ain't interested. Besides you probably don't have enough cash for another serving." Katsuki scratched his head beginning to turn away from the duo.

"It isn't that he hates you Satsuki..." Tsuyu continued. "He's just embarrassed that last time he ate with us, our friends caught him." She smiled, knowing exactly how that would set him off.

"What the hell are you tellin' her!?" He turned back immediately, his eyes glared a hole into the elder frog's back. "The truth." She answered simply, not giving him the pleasure of a glance.

His blood boiled. The audacity of this girl! His teeth gritted, he knew that she knew what she was doing and he hated it more than anything. "That's it! Shrimpy, I ain't goin' cause of your sister!" He huffed fully turning his back on the two.

"But you have to Mister!" Satsuki hopped up grabbing him by the arm. Her quirk may have been a bit much as her hop charged like a leap dragging the blonde teen with her. It sent the both of them flying towards the nearest display stand.

'This little shit! Canned food!?' Bakugo realized as soon as he lifted off. 'I can't use my quirk here.' He begrudged, this kid was a damned pain. But what kind of heartless bastard would he be if he let her get hurt. In the span of a second he twisted his body clutching the girl to his chest before slamming into the display, the cans fell as he shielded her form the debris. The resounding crash reverberated through the nearby aisles.

"Goddamned..." he cursed under his breath. The small child looked up at him, terrified and apologetic. "Mister Bakugo! I'm so sorry!" The small girl shuffling away from below him. He turned that same killer glare to the younger Asui. "Watch yourself you little-!" he began to shout, he felt vindicated in this anger as he rared himself for a tirade. Her tears already forming.

Before another word could be uttered a hand swiftly smacked him over the head. Knocking his attention away he swung wildly, to face the person who'd dare to do that. Greeted with a similar spiky mane and similarly piercing eyes he got even angrier along with his surprise. This damned woman. This night couldn't get any worse.

"Ma!?" He uttered out angrily.

"You watch yourself Katsuki" She chopped his forehead as she scolded him. "Some hero you're turning out to be, making little girls cry." She continued grabbing his shoulder before throttling him towards the Asui siblings.

"I'm sure Katsuki's at fault. I hope you'll accept a simple apology." The woman gave a courteous smile as she forced the teen to bow shoving his head down.

"H-hey! I didn't do shit, You old bat!" he slapped her hand off of him. Suddenly from justifiably angry, Katsuki Bakugo had become mortified to a point where he could only express rage. Ready to fight his mother, he shot daggers at her as he mentally constructed a sentence multilayered in profanity.

"Wait! No, it wasn't your son's fault at all. In fact, he just saved my sister." Tsuyu came to his aid unexpectedly. She pushed her way in between the Bakugos, her back to the boy as she waved both hands at the mother.

"Oh? Is that so? Alright..." The woman eyed the teen questionably. She wasn't sure she believed the girl, but paid little heed to it. "I still don't think he should be let off the hook." She chose her words wisely as she directed her gaze at the small child wiping the tears away.

"Did Katsuki hurt you, honey." She squatted to the girl's level patting her on the head.

"No ma'am, he saved me again. He didn't do anything wrong." the small frog girl spoke between hiccups and croaks. "There, there. How about a repay you with some dinner?" Mrs. Bakugo comforted the girl offering some tissues as well. Satsuki nodded silently feeling better.

'She got her way!? Dammit.' Katsuki thought to himself.

"I'm glad. I'm Mrs. Bakugo, it's nice to meet you… Sweetie?" Mrs. Bakugo pried for a name as she introduced herself.

"Satsuki… Asui Satsuki." Satsuki bashfully answered returning to her sister's side.

"And you? What may your name be Miss Asui?" Mrs. Bakugo turned her attention to Tsuyu who returned the gaze with a polite bow and a soft ribbit.

"Tsuyu, ma'am. I'm a classmate of your son. It's a pleasure to meet you." She gave her pleasantries with grace before returning to her usual posture.

"I don't live too far, shall we?" She asked as she gestured towards a filled shopping cart.

"Big Sis, Satsuki. Over here." A young male voice called from another aisle.

"Oh, Sami. Seems like we just got invited to dinner." Tsuyu answered him, beckoning him to them. The boy nodded quickly making his way to their side. He hopped to the opposite end of Satsuki before introducing himself with the upmost respect.

"Good evening, Mrs. Bakugo. I'm Samidare Asui, middle child and only son." He bowed courteously facing the woman. "Thank you in advance." he continued showing proper manners.

"My, my. What a little gentleman." Mrs. Bakugo laughed heartily fists at either hip. "You could stand to learn a little something from him, Katsuki." She slapped her son on the back, much to his ire. "Now carry this." She swung her shopping basket straight into his gut. Not expecting such, he doubled over slightly with a slight 'Oof'. She turned away marching along leading the children back.

"Hold on, Ma'am I still haven't agreed." Tsuyu quickly paced her self to the lively housewife, grabbing her by the shoulder. This surprised Katsuki, most anyone else would have accepted no problem, then they'd spill all their dirt on him during the dinner. Not that she should've been coming over in the first place, but the gesture was appreciated.

Not that it mattered.

"Oh don't bother declining Tsuyu. Plus this way you get to save some cash, I know how tough it can be without actual income." She patted Tsuyu's back roughly either unaware or uncaring of her strength. "Besides I have a bit to discuss with you about Katsuki's behavior." She winked at the girl nudging her ever so slightly.

'Of course that old hag does.' Katsuki grumbled to himself, nearly thinking out loud. He huffed slouching once again.

"Hey Satsuki, look. Bakugo and Sis are matching." Out of the corner of his ear, Katsuki heard Samidare comment to the girl.

"Oh! They do!" Satsuki giggled in agreement. "Sis, Sis come over here." the youngest hopped ahead grabbing Tsuyu by the hand and pulling her back. Side by side the similarities became apparent. From clothing to posture the two were like a matching set. Katsuki wore a dark green shirt, Tsuyu wore a dark green blouse. Katsuki had black track pants, Tsuyu had a long black skirt. And they both hunched over making them shorter than usual.

"Ha ha. See! You two match." Satsuki laughed pointing at the pair. Tsuyu observed the boy as Mrs. Bakugo turned back to the two as well. "See Aunty? They match." Boy was she easy to entertain, but Mrs. Bakugo played along just to please.

"Shut it!" Katsuki growled straightening up in embarrassment. Catching this, his mother became interested as she began to tease the boy herself. The teasing continued as they shopped for more groceries before paying and walking to the Bakugo home. Apparently Mrs. Bakugo could just go on and on about her son, and not in the good way.

Upon arrival they were greeted by the ever composed Mr. Bakugo.

"Masaru! I'm home." Mrs. Bakugo mock fawned, as she called out to her husband.

Stepping into the hall from a side door Masaru Bakugo appeared to the group drying his hands on an apron "Yes, yes. I'm right here Mitsuki." He peeked up, seeing the children with here. "I didn't know we were having guests. I already prepared dinner for us." he sounded slightly disappointed as he pouted to the woman.

"My bad my bad." She winked at him giving a half serious apology. "It was last minute so I grabbed some food… Could you?" she cooed at him. Katsuki's stomach turned as his mother flirted up his father, if these frog bastards spoke a word of this he'd bomb the hell out of them. "I suppose I could." he agreed quite easily. "Oh thank you!" Mrs. Bakugo snaked her arms around his neck planting a kiss on his cheek. He singled out his son from the group giving him a small smile.

"Katsuki, It's nice of you to drop in." From what they could gather, Masaru Bakugo seemed to be the collected one, earnest and kind. "Yeah… Thanks Pops." Katsuki slowly trudged past him dropping the grocery bags in his hands and giving a nearly unseen nod, to the average eye it was extremely rude of him. However something about his usual behavior hinted this was the closest thing to respect he gave most people. "I'm gonna use the shower." He quickly made his way to his bedroom for some spare clothes, not asking for a reply.

"Alright, take your time Katsuki. I'll have the food done by the time you're done." Masaru called out to from the stairway, which earned him some indiscernible grunt. "Alright, why don't we go to the living room then." Mr. Bakugo turned his attention to the rest of the group. "Who may you be again?" He calmly smiled to the children, inviting them to the compound living area, kitchen, dining room. "We are the Asui's. I'm Tsuyu Asui, your son's classmate. And these are my siblings Samidare and Satsuki. It's a pleasure to meet you." the Asui trio bowed together.

"How nice. I hope Katsuki isn't causing trouble for you Tsuyu." Masaru returned their pleasantry with a bow of his own.

"I asked the same thing, apparently the kids are fond of Katsuki." Mitsuki spoke out packing away perishables.

"I'm sure you did, Honey." He followed her in the kitchen.

"Though knowing you, it probably started as a misunderstanding." He scolded. "Now go on, I can handle this. Why don't you entertain our guests?" Masaru shooed his wife preparing the ingredients.

"Why don't I help you, Mr. Bakugo?"

"That'd be nice, thank you Ms. Asui."

"Tsuyu's just fine. My mother is Mrs. Asui" She croaked looking at the ingredients.

"Hamburger Steak?"

"Mitsuki and Katsuki's favorite. Of course she would." Masaru sighed. "Have you never seen Katsuki make some?"

"I didn't know he could even cook."

"Well I taught him how to make that at least. He learns quick, so I wouldn't be shocked if he's gotten better."

"I hope I get the chance to test it then."

"Speaking of which how do you folks do with spice?"

"Spice?"

"Yes… They love sauteed peppers along with the onions."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry, my stomach can't handle the spice like it used to, so I'll be making a spare batch anyways."

"Then I guess the non-spicy just to be safe."

"Alright, then will you do the chopping Tsuyu?"

"Gladly." She ribbts preparing the necessary tools.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence Tsuyu broke it.

"Umm, where would your restroom be?"

"Oh down the main hall, right at the end. It's only the toilet and sink so don't worry about Katsuki. Just take the side door and make a right." He pointed away not turning his attention from the frying patties.

Tsuyu made her way pass the living room as Mrs. Bakugo and Satsuki stared at some sort of book and Samidare fiddled on his phone. She nears the end of the hall as a separate side door flings open. "Pops! Where's your shampoo!? No way I'm wearing Mom's Fruity crap!" A half naked and dripping Katsuki Bakugo hangs halfway out the door, shouting through the wall.

"Top shelf Katsuki! Don't use too much!" Surprisingly, Mr. Bakugo's shout rang just as clearly.

Katsuki grunted turning to Tsuyu. "What are you lookin' at frog face." He glared.

Her taste in men not withstanding, she couldn't deny that Katsuki was fit. He was one of the muscular boys if his hero costume didn't already prove, at the very least on par with Kirishima, who made no secret of his physique. Not to mention he was soaked and clad in only a towel. She was stunned for as second, as something besides a usual croak got caught her throat.

But she'd be damned if she let him know it.

"An obstacle, now let me through." She responded plainly, trying to look as calm yet disinterested as possible.

"Sass. It's good on you Froppy." he turned away, haphazardly closing the door behind him.

After doing her business and returning to finish the dinner Tsuyu, hands freed, approached the other women. Peeking over Mrs. Bakugo's shoulder, she realized what kind of book it was. A family album. One filled with pictures of a younger Katsuki Bakugo.

"Dinner's ready. Tonight's menu, Hamburger Steak."

"Oh darling. How'd you know?" Mitsuki teased already in the process of setting the table.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I'm just that good a husband." He spoke sarcastically. "Or maybe you thought you could use Katsuki to make your favorite again." the remark was unexpectedly biting, unlike what Tsuyu thought of the man.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She feigned innocence in response. Just then a freshly bathed Katsuki entered clad in a dark orange shirt with a bomb decal and light brown pants. "What are we havin'." He made his seat quickly at the left side of the table.

"Hamburger Steak, your favorite." Masaru answered bringing out a tray with both versions of the patties.

"Bet Ma' planned it."

"Of course, what else is new." both spoke in a harsh tone.

"Hey now you two, no ganging up on Mom." She waved worriedly.

The dinner was just fine, the conversation tended to shift to the common subject, Katsuki. Whether it was him as a student, as a hero, or as a person, it somehow all ended with Mitsuki saying something vaguely insulting at the boy. The atmosphere would grow tense with every passing insult. It came to a head when Satsuki finally intervened.

"Auntie, do you always say mean things to Mr. Katsuki? Don't you love him?" Her words innocent as they were seemed to halt the entire flow in an instant.

"Wha-? Of course I do!" The words of her own mouth left her less than her usual self. "He's my baby, I love him a lot." She continued unsure to herself as to why, she felt embarrassed to do so. And with her being that way Katsuki looked dead inside, he glared at his plate something fierce enough to burn its way to the center of the Earth. Mitsuki Bakugo seemed to actually be stopped in her tracks as she too stared down at her own plate.

Mr. Bakugo on the other hand seemed touched, he clapped to the young girl. "Wonderful Satsuki!" He lauded the girl, lavishing her with compliments. "Mitsuki despite how blunt she can be, isn't the most honest when it really matters." he continued happily ruminating on the family vibes.

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch and with that they readied to leave.

"Should I drive you home?" Masaru asked, worried for the group. By the time they had finished night had fallen. The stood at the empty street the night lit by disparate streetlights.

"We'll be fine. We couldn't ask for any more Mr. Bakugo"

"Tsu, Dad says he'll pick us up at our station, we should get going."

"Alright."

Katsuki grunted, attempting to leave them behind.

"Katsuki, would you look out for the Asui's for me? I'm positive you'd do it anyways." Masaru asked his son, with the obvious connotation that he expected his son to follow.

He grumbled in acceptance stopping dead in his pace.

"Now you two, thank Mr. Bakugo too." Tsuyu urged her siblings

"Thank you, Mr. Bakugo" Satsuki bobbed her head in animated fashion.

"Thank you, Sir." Samidare bowed as well.

"You're welcome and good night." He waved returning to his home.

There wasn't much to say in terms of the walk back. Satsuki was in a food coma and again Samidare had to carry his comatose sister. They reached their station in no time, the trains were all nearly empty for some odd reason as the children separated from the teens.

"This is our stop. By Tsu, Bakugo." Samidare bowed, Satsuki on his back.

The rest of the way back for the two teens were spent in surprisingly peaceful scilence. Katsuki had nothing to say. Tsuyu knew better than to pry to make a conversation. The commute was simple, curfew was in about half an hour, but they made great time as they made the last 10 minute trek up to U.A.'s gates. Knowing it would be the last chance to say anything for the night to him, Tsuyu took it.

"Your parents are nice..."

"Don't you dare."

"I know."

"Ma's a meddler, Pops' a pushover."

"I can certainly see where you get your personality from."

"I've heard it all before, Froppy. Me and my Mom are the same person, and my Pops' is nothin' like me."

"Maybe at first glance. I suppose your father would seem nothing like you. In fact, if I didn't know any better I'd think he was Midoriya's father."

"You're going to far." He growled as his face scrunched into his meanest stare.

"Let me finish. But seeing just a bit more, he seems like he's got your wit, and just as strong a voice."

"Hmph. Someone noticed." he spoke sarcastically, arms crossed.

"Your parents seem like great people."

"Of course they are. They're my parents."

"Too bad their son, didn't get all their best qualities." she quickly spoke before hopping off ahead.

"Hey! What did you just say!?" he shouted chasing after her.

Off to the side, who else but the resident blab would be there? Back from a night jog, a young man just so happened upon a nice little seen of big bad Katsuki chasing the ever kindly Tsuyu. A Cheshire-like grin spread across his face.

"Just wait 'till the others hear about this." He thought aloud, sneaking his way back to his dorm room.

Just wait.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bullshit..."

He huffed in annoyance drying himself off. Showers always felt great after a long day's work. Wiping away the steam's fog, his reflection revealed his discomfort with his current situation. His tired eyes developing bags, his face scruffy with the fuzz of forthcoming facial hair. He was turning 28 in a month, long since had he graduated high school, long since had he debuted as a Pro, long since had he ever felt so bothered by something so mundane. He toweled off his hair growling a string of curses under his breath.

"Language, Honey." She tilted her head over his shoulder. Pushing him aside to brush her teeth.

"Shove it..." he halfheartedly retorted, earning him a scoff. "Do we really have to?" he grumbled out a rhetorical question.

"Do you want to stay together?" She shot a very stern glance giving the young man an ultimatum. He glowered grabbing his own toothbrush.

Of course he did, he loved her. After all these years, from being acquaintances to friends, to eventually reuniting around their pro debuts. The two had history working for them. Though it hadn't been the most affectionate relationship to start, he found himself sticking by her side. That kinship may be due to the proximity of their districts, however they developed some kind of camaraderie in their first year as heroes. On occasion going out for drinks as coworkers would. Eventually their mutual trust led to a more 'intimate' relationship, as neither had been attached to another for some time.

"Did I say I didn't!?" He spat into the sink, his arm snaked around her waist, possessively bringing her close.

"Then what are you so afraid of?" she asked in her signature matter, a single finger placed at the corner of her mouth as her head tilt ever so slightly. She always seemed to have a way of getting under his skin. It was frustrating, yet endearing.

"I'm not scared. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"It's pointless, it's not like we've had the privilege of privacy in this relationship. We were posted all over tabloids that one time, those damned rats." he turned in frustration be grudging his lack of a private life that came with the hero life.

"You know how important family is to me, Katsuki. It's a packaged deal, take it or leave it." She turned to him placing his other hand onto her hip.

"I'll be takin' it, alright." He mocked a growl, drawing her flush to his body.

"Besides, you've known my siblings for years. They like you just fine." She assured him. She was right though, they were some of the first supporters of his after his debut, made him somewhat of an unpopular hero. "I've met your parents already too. And they love me!" she croaked with pride smiling as widely as she could.

"I think it's only fair that you meet mine too."

His face softened only slightly. She was right, but dammit if he hated to admit it. It wasn't like he could deny that face either.

"You owe me. What other girl could you find that would stick around this long." She teased giving him a smug wink as she pushed away from his embrace. And right back to it, she knew exactly how to push his buttons.

"Fine, I'll meet your parents, Tsuyu."

"Perfect! No pressure honey. It's not like you're the first guy I've brought home to meet them."

"Don't remind me..."

Not too long after they made their Pro debuts, it had come out that she had been dating a fellow Alumni and unexpectedly popular Pro. She had been since the end of high school. It was a long standing one, that had been well documented. Tokoyami Fumikage, also known as Tsukuyomi. He had been dating Tsuyu for years before an unexpected yet mutual break up, which led Katsuki to step in some time later. The rest is history, as they say, however it still didn't sit right to Katsuki that he wasn't her first boyfriend, when he had been so laser focused on becoming a pro, that he never really dated anyone long-term until they got together.

"How is Tsukuyomi anyways." He asked begrudgingly knowing that she still kept up with the majority of their classmates.

"Oh? He and Mezou seem really happy together, last I checked." she spoke with a fond tone, overlaying a tinge of bitterness. Something that though subtle, still bruised a part of his own pride.

She was invested in that relationship, that much he knew and when they broke up he was there to inadvertently pick up the pieces. Months of listening to her sorrows and worries over many a drink after a long day's work, the two somehow formed something of a companionship before fully committing to a relationship. The fact that Tokoyami had patched up their friendship fairly quickly after infuriated him. It felt as though the bird headed man could waltz back into her life as he pleased and that made him jealous beyond compare.

Katsuki grunted, spitting into the sink. He glared into his reflection, trying to calm his furrowed brow. He'd be god damned if she saw him acting like this.

"Is something wrong."

"Nothin'!" He quickly covered his face with a damp rag, wiping down for the night.

"If you say so..." She sang retired to their bedroom. From the corner of his eye, he could swear she had a smirk across her lips.

'Dammit...' he sighed gripping the rag, wringing water out of it with his clenched fist.

Returning to his side of the bed, he slid under the covers beside her draping an arm over her.

"G'night." He spoke, barely a whisper as he pulled her close.

"Mnmm… love you." She replied in a half awake stupor.

"Good." He answered, setting his chin on the top of her head before drifting off into his own sleep.

The next morning the pair were free from work, and for the most part lazed around the warm summer's day. Their apartment wasn't small by any means, it was cozy for two, if not a little old. But all that didn't stop Katsuki from wanting to upgrade to a nicer place. Tsuyu was hesitant, she was the sentimental type and wasn't quite sure if she was ready for a new move. "A rustic charm" as she would describe it, Tsuyu had been a tenant of this apartment since college. She had history with the place, and as her fellow tenants moved on from it, she had stayed. On the other hand, Katsuki barely used his old apartment before they officially lived together. It was really just a squatting ground for a quick meal, and a nap if he needed one. He was either at work, on his way to work, grabbing food and drinks after work, or staying at Tsuyu's place, which was closer to his department than his own.

"We're moving out of this dump! I've already spoke to the guy at our new place, We'll have two new rooms and another bath there." Katsuki argued, aggressively buttoning up his shirt.

"It's not a dump! Besides, what about the land lady?" She responded in a huff, though her face hardly showed it she was quite mad with him.

"What about her!? It's not even too far from here, plus it's even closer to your department."

"It's about loyalty..." She weakly gave an argument.

"Loyalty? What a load of shit, you've been here for years. There's a reason why all the neighbors are students and I know she expected the same too."

"You don't know that." She avoided the statement as she combed her flowing hair.

"The hell I don't" He barked tightening his belt. "The landlord of the place I was rentin' out told me the same thing. It's easier to charge extra on places near a college, because its 'convenient' for students. She contracts by the year doesn't she?"

"Well your landlord was a jerk." she sighed, noticeably uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Hell yeah he was! That bastard!" He agreed heartily. Sharing a laugh of what conspired.

"But I'm telling you. Odds are, the old lady won't mind you moving out once your contract expires." He simmered down, trying for a soothing voice. Though it was arguably rougher than sandpaper and tough as steel. "And, shit. It's not like you can't come visit the old bat whenever you want." he placed a hand on her shoulders looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"I guess not..." Tsuyu agreed, not having much reason to argue.

"Of course not. God, you're acting like a god damned child." He blurted out tousling with her hair.

"Watch it! And who are you calling a child?" She slapped away his hand, abruptly and violently standing to her feet to push him away.

"What!? You!" He snapped back immediately. "What the hell are you even mad about!"

"YOU! And don't mess with my hair like that." she blew up at him. The sudden turn let itself be known. She usually didn't mind his jostling or the sparse times he'd act playful, something was definitely off and Katsuki knew it.

"You know what! Forget it… It's obvious what's wrong here." Tsuyu attempted to compose herself.

"No shit, Now mind telling me why-"

"You don't want to meet my parents. Fine! I get it!" Tsuyu threw her hands in the air. "You want me so mad, I wont want to go. Real mature Katsuki." She dismissed him with a hand wave. A challenge and an insult at the same time, or that's he saw it.

"OH HELL NO! Don't you DARE put this shit on me!" He roared out in defiance. "We're going to see your parents, whether you come with me or I drag you there." He grabbed her wrist roughly, pulling her out of the apartment. The two were already dressed and though her hair was not quite presentable in its current state, both were too mad to care.

The taxi ride to their destination was no better. The lack of talking amplified the awkward and hostile energy of the vehicle. Sitting at opposite ends, each seemed to melt into their respective side doors, if only to get as far from each other as possible.

"W-we're here..." The nervous driver broke the silence. "Wh-who will be paying for this?" he asked in a minuscule voice. Katsuki shot a glare all the same as the driver jumped with an audible start. With a shivering hand the driver took the money and with a shaking voice thanked the pair, before swerving off.

With a click of his tongue Katsuki followed Tsuyu's lead to her parent's home. They reached the front entrance, ringing the door bell. Who else would answer but the youngest of the Asui family, Satsuki peeked at the pair from the entrance waving them over.

"Sis, Bakugo! Nice to see ya!" The teen hopped, her once small frame nearly matching Tsuyu's own, her hair that pulled back into pigtails, grown out to closely match Tsuyu's but tied into itself as pigtails. A spitting image of her sibling, albeit younger. She was nearly out of high school at this point and seemed just as full of child like energy as when she'd first met the bombahead. "You should have told me you were coming, I would have canceled on the others and stayed home." She pouted, puffing her cheeks and stamping her foot.

"Sorry Satsuki, it was on short notice. But you can come by any time you want, you know." Tsuyu pat her sister on the head softly.

"Of course! But I better get going, the others will kill me if I'm late. See ya!" Satsuki quickly hugged the pair before leaving.

"Satsuki! Don't be la-" An elder female voice approached before coming into vision. Tsuyu's mother stood in the hall meeting the two. "Oh! Tsuyu! Welcome home honey." the elder frog hugged her daughter.

"Hi mom." Tsuyu spoke softly returning the hug. "I thought it was about time you met him." She pulled away to present Bakugo.

"Hello." Katsuki spoke plainly, nodding his head in a barely made attempt at a bow.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Katsuki Bakugo. I am Beru Asui, Mrs. Asui will do fine. I've seen much about you." Mrs. Asui bowed in return. "Come, come. Have a seat in the living room." She pulled the pair into a side room of the hall. The living room was fairly spaced the L shaped couch separated the television area from the impromptu dining area. Already in wait, sat the patriarch of the Asui family. Mr. Asui turned his attention from the screen to the arrival of guests.

"Ganma, Tsuyu has brought someone she'd like you to meet." Mrs. Asui graciously presented the pair.

"Katsuki Bakugo, was it?" Mr. Asui glared straight at the young man, eyes not straying away from him. 'What's it to you...' Katsuki thought to himself returning the glare with one of his own. It was high school all over again, another set of eyes, staring him down, scrutinizing every fiber of his being. That was enough to make him want to lash out. But he knew where he was, he wasn't some shit head kid anymore. He was a man, a professional and he was damn well going to act like one.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave his feeble attempt of a bow, his eyes shut, his teeth grit and his fist clenched. Something didn't sit right with him and the pressure was disruptive.

"Right…" The eldest frog trailed, he made his way to them only to pass over to the dining table. "Beru, Tsuyu. Would you go prepare some tea." Ganma spoke with conviction. His intention obvious. Everyone knew what was to happen, none more so than Beru as the grabbed a hold of her child bringing her to the kitchen before Tsuyu could make any objection.

Ganma took his seat furthest from the entrance never braking eye contact with Katsuki.

"Why don't you take a seat, Mr. Bakugo."

Katsuki followed suit sitting across from the man. Both wore stern expressions. One of a man silently judging. An opressive glare, meant to break the will of a weaker willed man. The other, a man's defiant bravado. A countering glare, meant to display a strength unbroken. The tense atmosphere could crush any third party as the pair sat in silence. Neither giving the other even a hint of weakness.

Finally the elder man spoke up. His low voice croaked out dryly rumbling as if it were a battle cry. "I won't mince my words with you, Bakugo." A bold statement for an opening line.

"Then shoot." Katsuki returned in his own bold fashion while still giving a hint of respect.

"What are your intentions with my daughter, Boy." The low growl of his voice, the rasp and gravel painted an imposing figure for the frog. The use of boy, bringing Katsuki's blood to a boil. But the question itself brought Katsuki to a stand still. He wasn't quite sure himself at this point.

Stunned for once in a long time, Katsuki kept silent.

"I don't have time to be wasting." Mr. Asui continued on. "None of my family are getting younger. I suggest you stop fooling around."

'WHAT!? You god damned bastard!' Katsuki felt his entire body shudder in rage. He readied himself to tell the old man off, forget the consequence.

"My daughter ought to have been married by now." Ganma spoke bitterly finally breaking eye contact with the young man. This again stunned Katsuki. Mr. Asui was an old fashioned type, was he? Then again, when he looked at the trend, most of his class mates fit right in.

"Last time she brought home a young man was nearly half a decade ago. A fine young man, a shame..." Mr. Asui trailed on. "But that's life. And I suppose that's the world we live in now."

Katsuki simply continued to glare at the man. No words exchanged, no comments give.

"She deserves to be happy. And I can't imagine seeing Satsuki is very good for her either." The man's tone of voice drilled something into Katsuki. Something that made him just a bit more angry.

"Samidare went off and got his own career, but that Satsuki seems to be following her sister's every foot step." The man sighed reminiscing. "Do you understand what I'm getting at here, boy?"

The question was dropped, there wasn't much else he could do but answer. With a low grunt, Katsuki gave a simple reply.

"Yeah, I get it."

"Again, I'm saying what needs to be said here." Ganma dragged on. Withdrawing from his original boldness for a bit of weakness he eyed the young man. His expression weaker, almost as if searching for a specific answer before hardening.

"From what has been public. You carry yourself quite poorly. You're rude, loud, quick to anger. A terrible prospect in all ways." His words came down like hail as Mr. Asui laid into Katsuki. "But you may be one of her last hopes."

"So I'll ask you again, boy. What are your intentions with my daughter." Mr. Asui once again found the strength in himself to glare at the young man, demanding his answer.

Katsuki had long admitted it to himself, he had said it to her from time to time, but he had never publicly said it. Needless to say this much was a bit daunting, even for him. He loved her, but how much? And why? What was he willing to do for her? And how confident was he, that this was mutual. He though hard on it before but never actually vocalized it.

"First of all, the press usually tries to get you at your worst." Katsuki spoke up with the worst line he could. "Second of all. I'm serious about your daughter." Katsuki knew it was time. He was ready to finally say it all, but to think it would have to be to her father before anyone else.

"Your daughter is the most important person in my life..." Katsuki could feel every fiber in his being surge with a multitude of emotions. Was he nervous? "She's someone who could piss me off like no other." he continued feeling blood rush through out his body. "Though it's probably because, she knows me like no one else." He spoke with an earnest and fondness he barely ever showed.

"I love Tsuyu. I have every intention to spend the rest of my life with her." Katsuki bowed, the most ashamed he had ever felt in his life.

"Good." Mr. Asui answered plainly. Sighing in relief. "Take good care of her." he warned patting Bakugo's shoulder. "You better not mess this up."

"Oh please." a female voice finally chimed in.

"Don't mind him Katsuki, he's being dramatic. We've already met your parents. We all look forward to what comes next." Beru interrupted bringing in a plate of snacks. "Tsuyu, hurry up with those snacks."

Katsuki sighed in relief knowing Tsuyu hadn't heard any of it.


End file.
